Ed or Tails
"Ed or Tails" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed realizes three Eds into two Jawbreakers won't go. Shouldn't they just flip for it? Plot Eddy's 'yuk it up' brand of rent-a-clown humor fails to have any impression on the rest of the Kids and he has to admit to another failed scam. However the day quickly takes a neat turn with a parcel arriving in the mail for Ed. Yes! His long-anticipated, special order of Slovakian Jawbreakers has arrived and he can't wait to share them with Edd and Eddy except ... except ... except ... Except there's three of them and only two sweets! An agonizing decision must be made, three Eds into two Jawbreakers just won't go so it means that one of them is going to miss out. Poor noble Ed is quite prepared to give up his beloved treat for the sake of his friends' enjoyment which naturally suits the moral-less Eddy fine but Double D on the other hand feels so bad he just can't allow it (much to Eddy's chagrin.) What to do next? Can they break the Jawbreakers into equal shares? Apparently not although the outcome works for Jonny and Plank but now the Eds have just one candied sphere left and Eddy is desperate to have it. Luckily (or perhaps not) Rolf intervenes and enthroned upon his wheelbarrow in a Caesar-like stance he declares that the Eds must race each other to decide who gets the sweet. Naturally some people bend the rules, some people break the rules and some people don't even get over the start line but it works out pretty well in the end, especially for Ed who contentedly slurps on his hard won prize. Strange that the others don't want a taste though! Ed's really eating a big slimy alive snail! Quotes *'Eddy': "Pay attention, Curlicue!" Jimmy: "Squeak." Eddy: "Are you boring?" Jimmy: "Gee, Eddy, I…" Eddy: "Boring! Good! Check! Do you lack a life?" Jimmy: "I… I… I've really got to-" Eddy: "Check! Pay attention! Are you unconshe… unconchi…" to Edd "What's this word?" Edd "Unconscious, Eddy." Eddy: "Dead from the neck up? Check! Congratulations, you're dull!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf comes from a long line of village buffoons Kevin, do not mock the clown." ---- *'Edd': "But, Ed, we couldn't, they're your Jawbreakers." Ed: "It is okay, enjoy them. I will just find a rock." ---- *'Rolf': the Eds fighting and separating them "Excuse me, Ed-boys but Rolf must discipline the nanny goats! You make Rolf sick! If you must toil over the orb of rapture it must be done with honor, a competition of shrewdness!" Ed: "Could you pull my finger, Rolf?" Rolf: recoiling "No!" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds benevolently "Balancing eggs in the ladle of honor is not easy, I tell you, as they must skedaddle down, circle the goat of maturity, skedaddle back and claim the ball of sweetness." ---- *'Sarah': kids looking at Rolf "Hey, Rolf, are you blind?!" Jonny: "Yeah! They're breaking the rules!" Rolf: with a mouthful of grapes "Yes. A fine performance?" ---- *'Edd': by Eddy's attempt to cheat "Cliché cartoon antics, Eddy? Is that all you've got?" Eddy: by Edd's attempts to win "In your dreams, buzz-boy!" ---- *'Eddy': is about to eat his jawbreaker but eats Eddy's head by accident "Ed, remind me to lend you some floss." Trivia/Goofs *Ed is declared the winner of the race, even though Rolf spoke the rules and saw Ed cross the finish line illegally. *Though, since Eddy was only oh-so close to the finish line not knowing he actually had to grab the jawbreaker, and Edd was tangled in the tree, they technically never crossed the line at all, which means none of them actually "won". *When Jonny yells "Eddy's on the homestretch!", the soles of his sandals are missing. *We learn Jimmy is afraid of clowns. *Jonny was the only person that ate one of the jawbreakers in this episode. *The Eds were cheating but Rolf, oddly enough, let them cheat to make it more fun to watch. *This episode proves how mentally slow Ed is, because it takes him a whole night to figure out Eddy's problem. *According to Ed, a snail tastes like chicken. *''Running gag'': The Eds fighting over the jawbreaker. *Edd breaks the fourth wall by saying, "cliché cartoon antics, Eddy? Is that all you've got?" Video This clip was provided by Tashi460 on youtube. VBAwtE00_Rs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3